


你的信息素淡了

by 7_7



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_7/pseuds/7_7





	你的信息素淡了

初秋的季节，天气还不怎么凉，刚开学不久的时候迟到率是最高的。  
“该死，又迟到了。”徐明浩一口咬着刚刚在学校门口买的热狗，以百米冲刺的速度往校园冲去。  
“同学等等！”纪检委员女孩子那洪亮的声音喊住他，“你怎么天天迟到，徐明浩同学。”  
“我迟到又怎样！”平白无故被女生这么一呵斥，徐明浩本来就不怎么样的脾气也上来了。他甩开女生想要拦住他的手，“你…我记你名字了！”女孩子看了看手表，还有两分钟上课，拿起纪检本匆匆写了几个字。  
“算了，别记了。”比徐明浩高小半个头的身影慢悠悠地挡在他面前，徐明浩高速飞奔的步伐顿了顿，“部长？”女生落笔的手顿了顿，那男生点点头，“快迟到了，上课吧。”  
他似乎是无奈地低头看了徐明浩一眼，徐明浩“哼”了一声，瘪瘪嘴从他身边跑过去。  
“哎！”男生拉住他的袖口，低声道，“我跟老师提前打过招呼了，你不用着急。”  
“谁他妈着急了。”徐明浩甩开他紧紧抓住自己袖口的手，偏头想瞪他一眼，没想到那个人的视线一直在自己身上，他不知觉就有点红了脸，“金珉奎，你不要太过分。”  
等徐明浩走远了，金珉奎看看除了他空荡荡的校园，终是低头笑了一下，也去教室了。

一节数学课在地中海老头的唠叨下结束了，金珉奎放心不下，看了看群消息，是没记徐明浩迟到，只是早上的纪检委员发了一条，“刚刚赵主任找徐明浩呢，整天给我们添麻烦。”  
金珉奎撂下手机就往办公室跑，还没到门口，就看见他心心念念两节课的人儿站在门口边缘，“你说说你一个Omega，整天路子这么野，倒时候随便让什么Alpha标记了，倒时候……”  
“知道了知道了，您别说了。”徐明浩正心烦意乱呢，他的眼神四处飘忽，正好对上金珉奎看向他的眼神，他的口型似乎在做，“我是你的Alpha。”  
“你的信息素收敛的不错，没怎么乱飘，就是别动不动信息素不定期变甜，Alpha毕竟这么多……行了，今天写完检讨给我送过来，以后少作，毕个业还是没什么问题的，啊…珉奎啊，你来的正好，你上次跟我说的题我想了一下，正好讨论一下，你先走吧。”  
真是等级差别，徐明浩经过金珉奎的时候，狠狠踩了他的鞋一脚。  
“你的信息素淡了。”金珉奎经过他的时候轻轻嗅了他的后颈，“该补一下了。”  
“操。”总是在不知不觉就被莫名调戏，他心脏咯噔跳了一下，嘴上还是恶狠狠地说。

时间在老师的催眠声中度过，徐明浩动了动自己麻掉的腿，低头看了一下除了自己的名字一个字没动的检讨书，抬起笔却一个字也憋不出来，最后烦躁地扔下笔，“赵哥！打球不！”他问。  
朋友看了一眼空白的习题册，“走走走。”  
“徐明浩！赵主任找！”  
徐明浩起身的动作顿了顿，他抬头望望窗外，正是黄昏的时候，该放学了，“等我一会儿再打球！啊等一下！数学答案！”他掏出自己的习题册，“抄的！你快抄！”  
赵哥感激地打开习题册，看见里面掉落的一张纸，上面写的，“你的信息素淡了。”  
“明浩？……”他疑惑地向门外找徐明浩的身影，除了急着放学吃饭的学生，哪有什么徐明浩的身影。  
此刻的徐明浩系上了衣领的最后一颗扣子，敲了敲办公室的门，“老师，我是徐明浩。”  
“你的这份检讨不错，我以后也不会让你再写检讨了，你就多向金珉奎什么的学习学习，能毕业老师也就不管你了，别扰乱学校秩序就行。”  
徐明浩听到那句检讨不错的时候，心里狂跳了一下，一秒以后，像是了然了一样，点点头，脸不红心不跳地应道，“知道了。打球去了。”  
半个小时之前，金珉奎扔下全是汗水的笔，松了一口气，“团支书！下节自习我找赵主任，你看一下教室纪律。”  
他捏着那封厚厚的检讨书，以及不怎么走心的物理书，勉勉强强从同桌那里找了几道勉强有难度的题目，进了赵主任办公室。  
“老师……”  
“珉奎啊，怎么了，有什么问题吗？”高中老师大多对这些学习好又乖巧的学生没什么抵抗力，赵主任明显对金珉奎就和蔼很多。  
“啊！有几个问题想请教老师，顺便，因为徐明浩同学自己不好意思来送检讨书，我就顺便帮他带来了。”他双手恭敬地递上那封检讨书，手里攥出了汗，他有些紧张地看着赵主任漫不经心地打开，若有所思地思考着什么，似乎是想起什么，“珉奎？你的信息素是蜂蜜？”  
“啊……？啊，是。”  
“你紧张什么，就随便问问，这检讨写的不错，一会儿下课让徐明浩来一下。”他后一句话是拉住了刚打算从办公室走出去的徐明浩班的物理课代表。  
“珉奎有什么问题？”赵主任看了一眼走神的金珉奎，像是给他台阶下地提醒他。  
“啊！对了……”他慌忙拿出物理书，毕恭毕敬地放在桌子上。

“明浩！这里！”徐明浩脑子很乱，最后无力的甩甩头，看了一眼球场上挥手的赵哥，小跑几步过去，“久等了。”  
“没为难你吧。”赵哥关切地问他。  
“他还能做什么。”徐明浩迟疑了一下，摆摆手，“打球打球。”  
“哦对了，今天只能占半球场了，跑道那里华尔兹比赛训练给占了，老师让我们打球只能在这里了。”  
“行。”徐明浩觉得没什么，像往常一样，拿出了护腕戴手上，视线里突然出现那个熟悉的身影，他旁边一个白白净净的女生挽着他的胳膊，徐明浩的动作顿了一下，只看见金珉奎礼貌的笑容和僵硬的动作。  
“操了，怎么华尔兹都找这群书呆子跳。”徐明浩盯着金珉奎恶狠狠地咒骂了一句，赵哥看他心情不对，“咱学校这德行你还不知道啊。”  
徐明浩盯着金珉奎缓缓搂着女生的腰，很绅士的转圈，那女生有些不安分地往金珉奎身上蹭，“打球打球！谁输了谁请喝酒啊！”  
几个男孩子没有争议，简单地分了组，徐明浩打球的时候一直被跑道上的金珉奎分了心，好几次被抢球，“明浩！你精神呢！”  
赵哥洪亮的声音穿透了小半个操场，其中也包括了跑道上华尔兹的金珉奎，他听到名字瞬间瞪大了眼睛往这里看了一眼，徐明浩跟他对视上立马装的很凶地回瞪他。徐明浩的视角里金珉奎有一瞬间的紧张，然后换上了笑意，跳舞也漫不经心，不小心踩了女生的脚，“对不起。”口型是这样的。  
“你在搞什么！输了！”赵哥佯装生气地轻轻拍了徐明浩一下头，徐明浩还没缓过神来，一没站稳，直接抱着赵哥跌倒在地上，赵哥的头落在他的肩膀上，“你的信息素真的淡了哎，凑近闻才能闻到你的油桃花味。”  
“你你你干嘛！”旁边几个男生瞎起哄，徐明浩脸有点红，推了推赵哥让他赶紧起来，赵哥似乎想起什么来，“你给我的笔记里有张纸，上面就写着，‘你的信息素淡了’我也不知道是什么意思。”  
徐明浩本来就尴尬的脸色一瞬间羞得无地自容，“可能…可能是谁的恶作剧吧。”  
他脱了护腕，旁边几个男生起哄他和赵哥请客，他手机就响了，这时候他才发现华尔兹散了。  
“我在校门口等你。”  
“十分钟不过来我就抱你出来。”

……  
他看了一眼后面还不知道发生了什么的男生们，有点尴尬的提议到，“家里有点事，你们去，我结账，或者改天。”  
“什么啊…有事快回去吧，我们改天再约。”  
徐明浩看了一眼手机，离约定时间就六分钟了，他计算了一下操场到校门的距离，有点不大够，匆忙打了个招呼，走了。

他匆忙地跑出门，金珉奎在门外早早就等他，徐明浩被他抱了个满怀，“你是什么笨蛋，不看路吗。”  
徐明浩哼了一声，埋在他怀里不抬头，“回家吧我们。去我家。”金珉奎凑过去亲他的发旋。

门把手才刚刚拉开，徐明浩就被金珉奎推进房门，“你的气味最近真的好淡，我都感觉你不属于我了。”金珉奎头凑到他的脖子后嗅他的腺体，蹭了几下又强势的咬破腺体注入自己的信息素，他在强迫自己发情，徐明浩反应过来，开始慢慢地挣扎，金珉奎丝毫不理会他的反抗，搂着他的手紧了紧，徐明浩只感觉自己的身体越来越热，穴口痒得不行，甚至有开始流水的迹象。  
“你怎么可以这样……”徐明浩已经被动发情了，他现在浑身上下像是被下了催情药一样，嘴上说着是抱怨，身体却自动反应靠近他，汲取金珉奎微凉的身体。  
“因为我要宣示主权，怎么可以让别人觉得你是没有主的呢。”金珉奎想到他看到徐明浩倒在别人怀里他就莫名的一股火，“你的油桃花好甜，就像你一样甜。”金珉奎闻着空气里愈发猖狂的甜腻的油桃花的气味，低头看见徐明浩因为情欲汗珠流到嘴角，他的嘴唇微红的，娇艳欲滴，只等着人去采摘，金珉奎被蛊惑了一样附身去亲他。  
“你不还跟别人跳舞，都不看我。”他在接吻后，短暂的失神，气鼓鼓地质问金珉奎，“我那是被逼的，只有操你才是我从心的。”他轻笑一声，看着徐明浩红透了的脸蛋，忍不住又亲了一下，“怎么这么可爱。”  
“我好难受…珉奎…给我…”徐明浩被情潮迷得失了智，他胡乱的扒下自己的衣服，张开腿露出私处去蹭金珉奎，眼神迷离着，一副等着人欺负的模样，金珉奎调笑着去摸他的后穴，那里已经湿了一片，难耐的穴口一张一合，只是摸摸徐明浩就受不了了，“直接进来…求求你了。”他伏在金珉奎肩头的脑袋拉拢着，金珉奎只从他的肩头的湿润程度感受到徐明浩在哭。  
“乖。”他摸摸徐明浩的柔软的脑袋，性器停留在徐明浩的股缝里蹭了蹭，顺着男孩子不经人事，湿到不行的后穴操进去男孩子才爽了似的呻吟出声。  
“珉奎…快一点……”他难耐的蹭金珉奎的小腹，还是不满足地讨要到。  
“求人要有求人的态度。”  
“老公…珉奎老公……”他哭道，“用力操我吧…多深都行。”他散发的酸甜的油桃花的香气在蜂蜜的侵袭下，变得腻人无比。金珉奎抱着他放倒在床上，操他越发狠了起来，徐明浩连抬腿钩住金珉奎腰身的力气都没有了，只是埋着脸边哭边喊。  
“不…不行！”金珉奎得寸进尺地想要进他生殖腔的时候，徐明浩崩溃地尖叫，他在求饶，“放过我吧，现在不行，毕业，毕业就给你……”  
金珉奎咬咬牙，“好，”他又趁着男孩子精神崩溃的时候补充了一句，“那你答应我，以后住我这里，我看着你上放学。”  
他威胁似的往生殖腔里蹭了蹭，徐明浩哭着求他，“好……你别。”  
“你说的我什么时候没答应过。”他在徐明浩累到像脱水一样趴在床上大喘息的时候，凑上去用嘴唇描绘他的脸颊。  
明天开始，又是蜂蜜油桃花了。


End file.
